


R&R

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Nothing better to refresh a pair of busy idols than a little rest and recreation.Or, Pi and Jin have sex in the world's slowest glass elevator.





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts), [tinyangl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl/gifts).

> This is for tinyangl, and I do believe the original idea may have been 4_03_am’s (but I could be wrong about that). Big, big thanks to 4_03_am for beta ♡

It was their fourth—and last—night at the hotel. It was a nice place, overlooking the ocean, more stars than they could count. But vacations couldn't last forever, and after the better part of a week, it was time to get back to work. They'd spent the day like they'd spent most other ones: relaxing and surfing at the beach. The hotel kept their keys for them in the lobby; it was easier and more convenient than taking the key-cards along and risking losing them in the sand.  
  
Key once again in his possession, Yamapi pressed the button for their floor—32 of 50—on the world's slowest elevator, and the doors slid smoothly shut in front of them. It looked elegant, and sleek, and modern rising from the lobby—it was circular, and the walls and floor were all glass—but it took absolutely forever to get anywhere. If they were five floors lower, Yamapi would have walked. It was late, and they were the only two inside, so Jin made the most of the space by leaning up against the back of the curving glass wall, hands spread out on the metal railing running along at waist height. Yamapi leaned against the side, near the buttons, wondering if he could sleep standing up for the ride simply because there was nothing better to do.  
  
"Hey, Pi," Jin asked suddenly around floor four. "Do you know what would be really hot?"  
  
Pi looked at him. Looked at his cocky grin, looked at his relaxed posture. "No."  
  
Jin's face lit up, expression mirroring his excitement over a Good Idea. "It would be really hot if—"  
  
"_No_, Jin. As in, 'No, we are _not_ having sex in this elevator.' Not, 'No, I don't know. What?'" Yamapi interrupted his friend. According to the light above the door, they were still somewhere in the vicinity of the fourth floor.  
  
Twenty-eight floors to go. Yamapi kept his eyes firmly on the little green light, and just as firmly _not_ on Jin who was playing with the hem of his own shirt.  
  
They slid up to floor seven. Jin stopped wasting time pouting. Subtlety was never his strong suit anyway, and why waste time if Yamapi wasn't looking.   
  
Jin sidled closer, one hand sliding along the railing behind Yamapi's back.  
  
"Come on. You've never said 'no' to elevator sex before," Jin breathed in Pi's ear at the same time as he slid greedy hands along Pi's waist, trailing under his shirt and along hard abs.   
  
Yamapi didn't jump; he _shivered_, a buzz running down his spine and his skin prickling all along his arms. Halfway to floor nine. "Jin. This elevator is _see-through_."   
  
Yamapi could feel Jin laughing more than he could hear him, a warm staccato of breath against his skin. Under the tee, a hand drifted back down to skirt along the line of his D&G's, dragging blunt lines along that hem. "I know, right?"  
  
"I think you're missing the point here." Yamapi hated having to be the voice of reason. Being the voice of temptation was a lot more fun. Floor ten.  
  
Jin popped the button on the top of Yamapi's jeans one-handed, and slid around to face Yamapi while pushing him up against the elevator wall.   
  
"No, I think _you_ are." Jin slithered down Yamapi's body and pulled down his zipper with his teeth. Yamapi was sure Jin had to have practiced that move, but it didn't stop it from having an effect.  
  
"We are in a glass elevator and I want to suck you off," Jin said matter-of-factly.  
  
_Or that. Effect,_ Yamapi thought dizzily, with more than just a semi and Jin on his knees as they rose to floor thirteen.  
  
Jin smirked up at Yamapi and licked his lips. Yamapi groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to imprint the image in his mind.  
  
Jin tugged at Yamapi's pants, pulling the loose material low on Yamapi's thighs, and dragged his nails maddeningly up along the bulge in Yamapi's D&G's on the way up to the waistband, where he teased along the edge until Yamapi growled and threaded a hand carefully into Jin's hair to tug insistently. Jin's eyes danced with laughter at how quickly—predictably—Yamapi came around, but he pulled the D&G's down obligingly. Floor seventeen came and went.  
  
Yamapi's erection sprang free of the material and Jin stroked it firmly—the motion sure and practiced—to bring Yamapi to full hardness. Jin paused a moment, lips parted just slightly, tongue-tip poised characteristically at the corner of his mouth, just to taunt Yamapi a little, to draw it out, enjoy the moment.   
  
Yamapi seemed to have other ideas about how best to enjoy the situation, because he tugged on Jin's hair again. Jin thought about waiting some more, licking his lips, teasing, but Yamapi pulled a little harder, a little rougher, demanding and on the edge of his patience. So as the elevator neared the twenty-first floor, Jin eased his lips around the blunt tip slowly, savoring the taste, the thick, heavy feel on his tongue, before willing his throat to relax, and sliding down as far as he could go, trying to take Yamapi by surprise.   
  
Jin wasn't disappointed. Yamapi's fingers tightened in Jin's hair, not pulling, or not trying to, but just tense, like his whole body was tense, every muscle reacting to the _feeling_, the _heat_, the _pressure_ of Jin's mouth. Yamapi was breathing hard through his nose, mouth pressed in a tight line, chest and stomach heaving to pull in frantic lungfuls of air. Jin stroked soothingly down the side of Yamapi's hips through the material of his pants, the tactile equivalent to shushing noises, an unspoken '_relax_.' Floor twenty-six. When Yamapi loosened his grip, finally, Jin pulled back slowly, and then slid down again, just as slowly.   
  
The next time Jin slid down, Yamapi tilted his hips up to meet him, and slid his hand around the back of Jin's head to control the pace. Jin let him, picking up the pace, and followed Yamapi's lead smoothly, his own hands on Yamapi's hips, more for balance than control. Twenty-eight.  
  
Yamapi urged Jin's head forward, guided it back, setting up a brisk rhythm (conscious of the time as they neared floor twenty-nine). Jin followed along willingly, eagerly, messily, until Yamapi's rhythm shattered, letting Jin know he was close. Yamapi thrust forward frantically, artlessly, until he spilled into Jin's mouth, moaning his name.   
  
Jin lost his balance when Yamapi's knees buckled as they passed the thirtieth floor, landing them both in a graceless heap on the elevator floor. Yamapi didn't bother with Jin's pants. He just popped the button and snaked a hand in to pull on Jin's cock, a little harder than Jin liked. But Jin was so keyed up from before, the sensation of Yamapi coming in his mouth still clear in his mind, the taste still fresh on his tongue, and the smell of Yamapi still thick in his nostrils, that he just moaned and spread his legs wider, hands scrabbling at glass beside him. Yamapi sped up quickly, Jin bucking up into his hand, and when Yamapi slid his thumb up over the tip just a little too rough, a little too fast, Jin's body arched up in a perfect bow against the glass behind him, and he came with a soundless cry.  
  
Floor thirty-one and a half. Yamapi's breathing was almost back to normal.   
  
"Pi?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yes?" The elevator doors slid open smoothly.  
  
Jin reached past Yamapi to press the 'L' and the 'door close' buttons at the same time. "I left my keycard at the desk. We have to get it."  
  
Yamapi shot Jin an irritated look. It really wasn't fair to have to be irritated so soon after elevator-sex.  
  
"What? What are you complaining about? I did all the work."  
  
Yamapi bumped Jin's shoulder. "Liar. You did not."


End file.
